1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle collision state detecting device that detects the collision state of a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle collision state detecting device that identifies the type of collision to a front section of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Technologies for anticipating a vehicle collision in advance have already been developed. Specific examples of such technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-330401 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-342821, which are identified below.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-330401 discloses a collision detection sensor that effectively detects a vehicle collision, particularly a collision at a lateral side of the vehicle. The collision detection sensor of this publication is basically provided with an elongated substrate, a displacement converting mechanism and a detecting device. The elongated substrate is arranged along a side vehicle panel with the displacement converting mechanism and the detecting device provided on the substrate. The displacement converting mechanism functions to convert the amount of deformation displacement of the side vehicle panel in the thickness direction of the substrate into an amount of displacement in the lengthwise direction of the substrate. The detecting device operates in response to the displacement in the lengthwise direction of the substrate so as to emit a collision detection signal. Thus, with this collision detection sensor, a detecting device provided in one location on the elongated substrate can detect collision-related deformation of the vehicle panel over a wide range along the lengthwise direction of the substrate. Furthermore, assembly is simple and inexpensive with this collision detection sensor as well as the operation of this collision detection sensor is reliable.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-342821 discloses a vehicle-use passenger restricting device for restricting passengers. The vehicle-use passenger restricting device is provided with a sensor for predicting or detecting a rear collision and a control device configured to deploy an airbag in the vicinity of the passenger's neck area when the sensor detects a rear collision or predicts that a rear collision will occur. More specifically, this vehicle-use passenger restricting device is provided with a passenger state detecting device and an airbag deployment state changing device configured to change the deployment state of the airbag in accordance with the passenger state detected by the passenger state detecting device. Thus, with this vehicle-use passenger restricting device, the sensor detects rear collisions or predicts if one will occur and, when a rear collision is detected or it is predicted that one will occur, the control device deploys an airbag in the vicinity of the passenger's neck area. Additionally, the airbag deployment state changing device changes the deployment state of the airbag in accordance with the passenger state detected by the passenger state detecting device. As a result, an airbag deployment state that is well adapted to the state of the passenger can be ensured and the occurrence of a load on the cervical vertebrae can be sufficiently prevented in advance.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle collision state detecting device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.